


Giant Mating Season

by ShounenLomWriter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Babies, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Its a horny mess, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of childbirth, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Skadi being a tease for a 2nd time, Surtr gets fucked by a lot of giants, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShounenLomWriter/pseuds/ShounenLomWriter
Summary: Surtr realized that its mating season for the Frost Giants.With no female giants at all, The King of Muspelheim has to become the Giant’s Breeder, so the Giant population can grow back quickly.
Relationships: Jötunn Mob/Surtr
Kudos: 1





	Giant Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, More NSFW Surtr fics!
> 
> Also please note that He is shown as trans in the fic!

“What is going on with the Frost Giants...?”

Ophelia watched the giants behaviors, they seemed to be very aggressive as they are destroying boulders and especially fighting each other. It was strange for Ophelia to see this happening as she watches in the Ice Castle Window.

”Is something the matter?”

She jumped a bit and quickly turning around to see Skadi standing there.

”Y-you scared me! Don’t do that!”

”Sorry bout that Miss Ophelia...” she slowly walks and stands next to her as she watches the Jötunn’s strange behaviors.

”Oh my...” Skadi spoke under her breath. “Is it already Mating Season in Scandinavia?” She scratches the back of her head gently, sighing in disbelief.

”Mating Season?” Ophelia looked at her a bit confused at first.

”Every month or year, the Jötunns would always have a sort of mating season with the Gygr, which are Giantess. But...” Skadi paused for a minute before the Crypter replies back.

”But?”

”With no Giantess for the Jötunns to Breed and Reproduce more of there kind, they become very violent in Mating Season since they are all Males.” The ice queen watches affair of the giants behaviors.

”Not only that, They would literally kill each other, and of course, reduces the Giant population as well, unless they have someone to help reproduce more Giants.”

Ophelia ponders for a Bit before having an idea and then touches skadi’s shoulder.

”I think a know a certain giant Could help repopulate the giants.”

________________________  
  


”Whatever you want me to do Ophelia, i am NOT doing it for the ice queen.”

Ophelia and Skadi both looked up The King of Giants and Ruler of Muspelheim, Surtr, who is busy cleaning up his sword while sitting down.

”Be lucky I haven’t stabbed you yet, Ice Queen, but what do you want? Don’t you hate me enough?” He let out a low growl while glare at her.

ophelia gestures slightly a bit to make sure he does try to harm her. “Surtr just hear her out for once, please? For me?”

Surtr sighed, he REALLY doesn’t want to listen to the ice queen, mostly since she did imprisoned him in a false sun, but with Ophelia around her, he couldn’t do no harm to Skadi.

”Fine...i’ll let her speak...” he then picks up his sword and stabs it onto the ground, just so it can be onto place, while turning to face her.

Skadi twirled her finger around her hair as she spoke. “You must be aware of the Jötunn’s mating season correct, Surtr?”

Surtr is well aware about the giant mating season, its the reason is kinds like the sons of muspell existed. 

“Why do you ask...?”

Skadi spoke once more. “Well, The frost giant right now are becoming violent and mostly killing each other, and i was wondering if you, King of Giants, can help them out?”

There was silence for a moment, and then a small chuckle from the giant king.

”Me? Help the frost Giants? As if ice queen...and how is that my problem?” he glared at him, as she also glares back at him, and then her thoughts had an idea.

”Well, if you don’t do something about it, These giants will not only die, but there will be none of them left to eat humans, except for Ophelia of course.” 

Ophelia looked at Skadi, Dumbfounded for what she said before looking at surtr with a concerned yet almost pissed off expression.

”My kind would never die out! No...they shouldn’t...but with no female giants to reproduce....” His mind soon fully realized the situation, Surtr cannot risk losing more of his kind, which could possibly make Jötunns Extinct. But that also leaves him no choice but to be the one to Be conceiving the younglings for the giants every Month. Its a choice he has to risk in order to save his kind.

”Fine....” Surtr replied, almost sounding in defeat. “I will do it...I do not want my kind to die at the hands of themselves and YOU, but i’ll do it...”

Skadi suddenly gave a slight smile before walking up to him, raising her wand up.

“Oh by the way, i wanted to give you a few, ‘Adjustments’, if that’s alright with you?”

________________________

The frost giants are still causing harm to one another, beating each other up as there high end libido wouldn’t die down, suddenly they all stopped as they see the King of Giants, Surtr, in view with them.

”I shouldn’t be doing this” Surtr whispers to Ophelia, his Body trembling a bit from the lust aura he could feel a mile away from them.

Ophelia touches his shoulders before waking away with skadi. “Don’t worry, just do what we told you, and you should be fine during this mating season...maybe.”

With that, she turned away and started to go back to the castle with the Ice Queen. Surtr is now alone with the Jötunns, having to pleasure all of them is going to be such a pain for him.

’Now Surtr...Remember you cue...’ Skadi was able to talk to him through his thoughts while she and skadi are watching afar.

He gritted his supposed ‘teeth’ before finally Sitting down as the Jötunns still watch him with curiosity.

”Jötunns! I, Surtr, have decided as king of Muspelheim and Giants...that i will...Become nothing more then a breeder for all your l-lustful needs...” 

Skadi then gestures her hand before talking to him again in his thoughts. ‘Good, Now...Mastrubate in front of them.’

He suddenly froze in place. Playing with himself in front of at least 10 or more giants!? He couldn’t do that...yet if he doesn’t, his kind will likely die out, and theres no other choice either.

He slowly starts to blush as he slowly starts to spread his legs open, which gets the attention of the giants as they slowly walk towards him before stopping again.

”L-look at me as i-i play with m-myself...”

The Giant then moves his right hand down and starts to rub himself while moaning slightly, the friction only slowly, but surely, getting more intense with the more friction as his fingers around are rubbing against his folds.

He soon started to pant softly as he slowly raises his hips up to show the frost giants the view as Skadi watches with a slight grin on her face.

’Go on...keep going~...’ 

Surtr glared before moving his fingers and slowly starts to finger himself inside his pussy. his insides felt very wet and squeezing against his fingers that he might surely pass out from embarrassment with all the moaning and panting.

“P-please, look at me, look at me playing myself...i-i’m such a dirty giant...”

Surtr was very embarrassed and disgusted to himself after saying those very words in front of the giants, The Ice queen, and especially dear Ophelia, but it seems that there starting to get a bit Sexually Excited as he kept going.

”A-ahh!” Surtr suddenly felt himself getting close to cumming, suddenly one of the giants removed his hands that are fingering him with great strength.

”h-huh?” Surtr quickly looked up before his eyes widen at the sight he is seeing.

One of the frost giants removed there cloth to reveal a Large-Sized throbbing cock in front of the fire giant’s face. It must’ve gotten so excited from Surtr’s moans and the hormonal Scents.

”Oh~, it seems this giant wants you to either jack him off or gave him a blowjob~...” Skadi looks in awe while surtr glares at her with such malice.

”I know what im doing...”

”Do you now? Then...go on and suck off his giant cock for him~...”

Ophelia blushes while watching this with skadi, is this really something they should watch? Yet Ophelia couldn’t look away.

The giant grabs on one of surtr’s horns and is moves his dick against Surtr’s Lips to try and make him suck it off, yet surtr isn’t opening his mouth.

there is no way IN HELL he would have a giant’s cock inside his mouth and use it as some cock warmer.

suddenly he felt the giant gripping onto his horns more tightly that they started to hurt.

”AUGH-“ as surtr let out a painful yelped, the giant quickly thrusted his hips without warning as its cock fully engulfs the inside of his mouth.

The frost giant that thrusted his cock into surtr’s mouth let out a very low sounding growl of pleasure.

”It seem’s he already has chosen you to be his permanent mate, better not dissatisfy him~” Skadi grins, she licks her lips a little as Ophelia still watches, with a look of surprise and shock.

He felt like he might gag, the size of the giant’s cock pushing against the inside of his throat, he felt like he couldn’t even breath, it was throbbing inside his throat so much he might pass out.

Soon the Jötunn starts to thrust his hips in a rough but slow past, its cock covered in warm saliva and precum that it made it easy to slide it in and out of his throat.

Each thrust makes his whole body even more hot and bothered, his mouth makes such wet and slippery sounds, his own drool makes it easier to slide its cock in his throat with ease.

Soon two more frost giants hot close to surtr, there huge cocks throbbed right in front of his face.

”Your not really using your hands o fire giant, they might need some help~” skadi replied.

Surtr growled slightly, his eyes looking at both of the throbbing members with sudden carnal lust. ‘I shouldn’t, b-but my body is trembling so much...’

Both his hands slowly start to grab there cock and starts to violently jerk them off while also giving a blowjob, he could the 3 giants give out such Lustful low growls as part of the heat cycle. 

Its making Surtr’s entire body feel very hot, but not because he is already a giant of fire, but from the mating season right now.

He suddenly noticed there thrusting more violently as he gags more, the tip of the giant’s cock hitting right in his sweet spot that he swear he might not breath for much longer.

’T-there dicks are getting bigger, oh god, t-there gonna cum right n-now?’

Suddenly the Giant fucking his mouth thrust deeply into his throat, surtr’s supposed eyes roll back onto his head as he could feel it throb in his throat before finally cumming inside.

It was ejaculating so much, almost like a geyser, Surtr barely had the time to swallow that some of its cum burst out of his mouth, he started to gag around its cock before he stops jerking of the other two giants as they cum all over his face as well.

Surtr wanted to pull away, but the giant’s hands are stronger as the fire giant gulps all its semen while still gripping onto his horns. the frost giant was able to finally calm down for now as it slowly pulls its dick away, saliva and cum dripping down his chin before a slight pop was heard.

Surtr swallows the remaining semen before collapsing onto the ground back first while cough and wheezing. 

Surtr wants to finish this already, but his body suddenly aches out of pleasure and lustful heat, the frost giants still with the huge cocks out. the lustful scent from the frost giants is giving him a sudden reaction to his body.

‘Ah...whats going on?? My wet pussy is aching, even my womb is aching so much..i-i need there s-semen, all of it...’ He gasps and pants as his entire body is screaming for him out of lust, wanting him to have all there semen inside, And wants all his eggs to be fertilized.

this isn’t normal, but he couldn’t stop himself.

He soon moves his hands down to his aching pussy as spreads them open in front of all the frost giants, giving them a nice view of his wet and throbbing pussy, it was making the giants getting more excited as there cocks throb even more with anticipation.

”P-please, wreck me, Pound me with all your cocks inside my aching, wet pussy...my womb is craving for hot semen and begging to be fertilized, please wreck me up~ Please~” Surtr smiles slightly, if he wants to save his kind he has to give in to his own lustful desires and please all the giants, as well as conceiving there younglings.

The giant that face fucked him earlier was the first one to get on top of him, its cock is dripping with precum and saliva, surtr was still amazed at the sheer size of his cock, that of course it would be the one to go first.

He noticed the giant was more gentle then before, as surtr moves his hands away from spreading open his pussy, its large hands holding onto his hips while pulling him close to his member.

Surtr’s eyes soon become heart shaped, he wanted its whole cock inside him very badly, but then he suddenly realized that as soon as it starts to poke his entrance, it was too large to fit, even thou Surtr is a giant as well.

”H-hold on, i don’t think it can fit...”

”Nonsense Surtr!” Skadi replied. “Remember, before when i said i would give you a few adjustments? i made sure your body can handle such lengthy and girthy giant cocks~” She waves her wand a bit for a tease. 

Surtr quickly turned back to the giant, he flinches suddenly as he felt his hymen being slowly but painfully torn. suddenly, the giant violently thrust and...

”AAUGH!!”

He jerks back as he gave out a silent scream and gripping onto the giant’s Arms. his hymen was completely torn of by the Jötunn’s painful thrust, that it hit right up to his cervix.

He winces slightly, his whole body feels even more hot and bothered then before, its the first time he gets to feel a dick inside of him. it feels strange yet, also very blissful. 

It let out a low, lustful growl before Thrusting in and out at such a fast and steady pace. Its cold breathe makes the fire giant shiver slightly while moaning in such a blissful tone.

”A-ahh..s-so rough and hard, and yet...” Surtr covers his mouth as he could feel its member thrusting in and out inside his wet and sticky walls, as well as the giant’s tip hitting his cervix with each thrust, as if it wants to be ‘let in’.

”Mnnh..haaa....” His sultry moans attracted the rest of the giants as his heads starts to get hazy. He soon wrapped his legs around its waist, wanting the frost giant to go more deeper inside him.

Surtr’s thoughts in his mind have become plagued with wanting to get covered in giant dicks, as well as the thought of having a large belly full of there offsprings to caring and supporting there Babies with so much parental love. 

He was really getting into breeding territory.

“Ahh! Thats it! Deeper, thrust into me more deeper~!” The giant does as he is told. with surtr’s cervix opening up more, it was able to get its dick inside the womb with ease that his stomach showed a bulge.

He jerks back again as its entire dick is now completely inside him, that it now thrusted more violently, hitting the wall of his womb that it makes Surtr lose his mind.

as for the rest of the giants watching and standing over him, they started to jack off to his sultry moans and his lustful pheromones.

All this is making surtr very excited.

The fire giant wrapped his arms around the Jötunn while its mercilessly pounding him, his sight becoming foggy and blinding by lust. His body couldn’t handle it anymore as he wants to be full of semen inside so badly.

”Please...Cum inside my aching womb, i need to be bred, i want to filled to the brim with all your hot, sticky semen and get pregnant with all your Younglings~!” He should felt disgusted for saying those kind of words, and yet he doesn’t feel bothered about it.

As if understanding its order, the frost giant continues to thrust more rough and hard into him. Its cock soon starts to grow bigger inside him, Surtr quickly knows that its ready to cum very soon.

The Jötunn’s thrusting and position quickly changes as it starts mating press inside him, pounding into his cervix each time while lowly moaning under its breath, going deep into him.

”A-Ahhhh! I-I’m cumming...I’m cumming...!”

Surtr quickly let out a loud, sultry orgasm that it could be heard all around while cumming as the walls of his womb then clamped onto the Jötunn’s dick.

It let out a low, bellowing roar before thrusting its dick into his cervix and cumming hard. Its semen coating the inside of his womb completely as it starts to swell, so much so that Surtr’s stomach started to bulge a bit.

The rest of the Jötunn’s that where jacking off to this earlier all groaned before they too came onto surtr, there hot semen covering up his body.

He was in a complete, Lustful bliss of Valhalla.

He panted softly as the Frost giant was able to finish cumming inside him as it slowly pulls out of surtr, hoping to not give him a prolapse, before a loud Pop sound was heard, its large dick flopped ontop of surtr’s stomach.

‘Ahh...I’ll definitely get pregnant, I’ll conceive so many children from this giant alone~...” He twitches and sighs in relief as semen started to flow out of him. he moves his hands as he spreads his pussy out for the rest of the giants  
to see, as more semen starts to spill out of his drenched Entrance.

”Please give me more of your semen, it’s just not enough for me if i want to carry all your offsprings~” he licks off some of the semen off his face, his eyes full of lust and hearts.

Ophelia watched, her face blushing as the rest of the giants starts to get actively turned on and taking turns to fuck and impregnate him.

”Don’t you think this is nice surtr is helping out his kind, won’t be long until he actually becomes a parent of youngling giants~”

”Y-yeah” Ophelia replied, gulping a bit “he looks really happy about the whole thing” her legs moving a bit.

_____________________________________  
  
It has been at least 25 weeks in the Scandinavian Lostbelt since Surtr has become the giants breeding sow for mating season, something very crucial that the giants do in order to repopulate, and thats what He did.

”Heh, Don’t be so rough when touching and rubbing my belly” Surtr, with a pleased look on his face, was jacking off for the same giant that has impregnated him first.

there head on its shoulder while they are caressing and rubbing his large pregnant belly. Surtr has just conceived at least 5 younglings that the rest of the giants have mostly been treating surtr like a breed ruler almost.

”You must’ve really be treating me well now that im caring for your offsprings~...” he moves his hands down to expose and show his wet pussy, the other hand on top his pregnant belly. he hadn’t had sex for a while and really needed to get creampied again.

”And for that, i will allow your cock to be inside me, thou do be careful with the younglings, you must be gentle with them~..”

One of the giants have there dicks in front of his face, he smiles slightly as both his hands start to jack off the two giants. “Your cock size hasn’t change at all~ There throbbing and huge~” he then puts one of the dicks in his mouth as he starts to suck and lick all around the shaft.

Meanwhile the other giant spreads open surtr’s pussy as is gently moves its cock into his entrance before thrusting its inside him again, only gentle this time.

He moans as he felt its entire dick twitching inside him as well as the younglings moving around inside his belly. 

The giant lift up surtr’s legs while positions itself and starts to do a mating press, thou more gentle as he is pregnant with its offsprings that it has to be cautious and gentle. Each thrust makes him want more.

He moaned softly as he wrapped his legs around his waist to let him go deeper into him, each thrust makes him let out small, gentle moans while he continues to give the other two giants handjobs.

”I want to full of cum, i want so much cum inside me~ please be gentle of my children~!” Before long the two giants groaned as they cum on his face and mouth after his handjob.

Surtr licked some off his face before getting lifted up by the giants and getting plowed in his pussy. “Ah!! Your stretching out my pussy so much~!” His eyes formed into heart shapes as he moves his hips along with the giant, pressing his pregnant belly slightly but not too hard.

Soon the next giant goes behind surtr that it took him a while to notice before feeling a hand touching his ass. 

“W-what are you d-doing??” His eyes move down as he noticed its throbbing member rubbing against his ass before violently thrusting into him, he moans loudly as he jolts back, tongue sticking out.

Both giants starts to thrust in and out of him at the same time, such blissful waves of pleasure he felt as his younglings inside his belly start to move around inside, all the movements get them excited.

”Ahh!!~ Your making the babies very excited~ they couldn’t wait to get out~!” The giants thrust more into him, both his pussy and Asshole are getting ravaged by huge Jötunn Cocks, as they kept pounding into him, he jolts suddenly as he felt a rush of water spilling out of him suddenly while orgasming.

His eyes widen suddenly, Are the younglings about to be born right now? Yet the Jötunns did not stop as they kept thrusting, even if surtr was already getting contractions as the babie’s movements became more erratic inside the stomach.

”N-noooo~! I-i’m gonna give brith im gonna give birth to so many babies right now~!!” Surtr tried his best to hold on onto his belly but it only excites them more.

”Ahh!! I-I’M CUMMING~!!!” 

The two giants both thrust one last time before cumming inside both of his holes, semen and water leaking out of him while still orgasming to both pain and pleasure.

As one giant pulls out from his pussy, the other pulls out as well as he starts to writhe in pain. “I-it hurts!! Ahh!!” He clenches his supposed teeth, then spreading his legs as he is about to give birth in front of all the giants.

_____________________________________

A newborn’s cries can be heard as all 5 of the Jötunn Younglings squirm and move around as they had there first cries. After surtr’s agonizing contractions and painful pushing, 5 newborn Jötunn’s have been born, 3 boys and 2 girls. 

Surtr pants while in a daze, then one of the giants held the babies in front of surtr, to show him the accomplishment of finally giving birth.

Although now completely weak, he weakly holds the 5 newborn children as they quickly stopped crying, 3 of them fast asleep while the other 2 started breastfeeding.

”Well, Well, looks like you have done a job well done, surtr~” skadi walks by as she looks at the interesting view of surtr holding his children, he seemed very happy.

”Yes~, i want to keep being there breeding mate for a few more months before mating season ends~”

The two babies breastfeeding earlier also fell asleep on surtr’s chest as he pats there backs gently. this is something he could keep doing, having sex with the giants in mating season and getting pregnant for it, he could do this all day since giants have longer stamina then humans.

As the babies are put in a safe area, Surtr turns back to the group of Jötunn’s as he spreads himself open while smiling.

”Being your breeder, as your king, how about we continue were we left off by reproducing more offsprings~?”

He then grins widely.

”After all...it is my job to repopulate the Jötunn’s~”


End file.
